culturefandomcom-20200222-history
2014 Women's Hockey World Cup
| count = 7 | second = | third = | matches = 38 | goals = 146 | top_scorer = Maartje Paumen | top_scorer_goals = 7 | best_player = Ellen Hoog | previous_year = 2010 | previous_tournament = 2010 Women's Hockey World Cup | next_year = 2018 | next_tournament = 2018 Women's Hockey World Cup }} }} The 2014 Women's Hockey World Cup was the 13th edition of the Women's Hockey World Cup field hockey tournament. It was held from 31 May to 14 June 2014 at the Kyocera Stadion in The Hague, Netherlands. It was held simultaneously with the men's tournament. It was the third time that the Netherlands hosted the Women's World Cup after 1986 and 1998. The Netherlands won the tournament for a record seventh time after defeating Australia 2–0 in the final. Defending champions Argentina won the third place match by defeating the United States 2–1. Bidding The host was announced on 11 November 2010 during the FIH Congress and Forum in Montreux, Switzerland after FIH received bids from The Hague and London. Qualification Each of the continental champions from five confederations and the host nation receive an automatic berth. In addition to the six highest placed teams at the Semifinals of the 2012–13 FIH Hockey World League not already qualified, the following twelve teams, shown with final pre-tournament rankings, competed in this tournament. Squads Umpires 18 umpires were appointed by the FIH for this tournament. *Claire Adenot (FRA) *Amy Baxter (USA) *Karen Bennett (NZL) *Frances Block (ENG) *Caroline Brunekreef (NED) *Laurine Delforge (BEL) *Elena Eskina (RUS) *Amy Hassick (USA) *Soledad Iparraguirre (ARG) *Michelle Joubert (RSA) *Kang Hyun-young (KOR) *Michelle Meister (GER) *Miao Lin (CHN) *Irene Presenqui (ARG) *Lisa Roach (AUS) *Chieko Soma (JPN) *Wendy Stewart (CAN) *Melissa Trivic (AUS) Results All times are Central European Summer Time (UTC+02:00) First round Pool A : Advanced to semifinals |score=4–3 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Forgesson Punt Whitelock |goals2=Nelen Sinia De Groof |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Michelle Joubert (RSA) Miao Lin (CHN)}} ---- |score=3–2 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Hurtz Flanagan |goals2=Cheon Eun-bi Cheon Seul-ki |stadium=GreenFields Stadium |umpires=Soledad Iparraguirre (ARG) Michelle Meister (GER)}} ---- |score=6–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Jonker Paumen Hoog |goals2=Shibata |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Elena Eskina (RUS) Amy Hassick (USA)}} ---- |score=3–2 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Flanagan Smith |goals2=H. Nagai Sakai |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Caroline Brunekreef (NED) Frances Block (ENG)}} ---- |score=1–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Kim Da-rae |goals2= |stadium=GreenFields Stadium |umpires=Irene Presenqui (ARG) Melissa Trivic (AUS)}} ---- |score=4–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Hoog Keetels Paumen Drost |goals2= |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Kang Hyun-young (KOR) Michelle Joubert (RSA)}} ---- |score=2–3 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=De Groof Boon |goals2=Flanagan Kenny |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Elena Eskina (RUS) Irene Presenqui (ARG)}} ---- |score=1–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Kim Jong-eun |goals2=Oikawa |stadium=GreenFields Stadium |umpires=Melissa Trivic (AUS) Michelle Meister (GER)}} ---- |score=0–2 |team2= |report=Report |goals1= |goals2=Dirkse van den Heuvel Lammers |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Frances Block (ENG) Chieko Soma (JPN)}} ---- |score=4–2 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Cheon Eun-bi Park Mi-hyun |goals2=Boon Gerniers |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Amy Hassick (USA) Melissa Trivic (AUS)}} ---- |score=1–4 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Nagai |goals2=Cocks Punt Glynn |stadium=GreenFields Stadium |umpires=Laurine Delforge (BEL) Kang Hyun-young (KOR)}} ---- |score=0–2 |team2= |report=Report |goals1= |goals2=Lammers van As |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Michelle Joubert (RSA) Soledad Iparraguirre (ARG)}} ---- |score=0–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Chieko Soma (JPN) Amy Hassick (USA)}} ---- |score=3–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=van As Paumen |goals2= |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Miao Lin (CHN) Wendy Stewart (CAN)}} ---- |score=2–2 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Nishimura Shibata |goals2=Sinia Simons |stadium=GreenFields Stadium |umpires=Michelle Meister (GER) Claire Adenot (FRA)}} Pool B : Advanced to semifinals |score=1–2 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Richardson-Walsh |goals2=Selenski Kolojejchick |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Lisa Roach (AUS) Laurine Delforge (BEL)}} ---- |score=1–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Krüger |goals2=Peng Yang |stadium=GreenFields Stadium |umpires=Chieko Soma (JPN) Wendy Stewart (CAN)}} ---- |score=4–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=D'Elía Barrionuevo Merino |goals2=Bright |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Claire Adenot (FRA) Karen Bennett (NZL)}} ---- |score=1–3 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Russell |goals2=Mävers Hillmann |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Amy Baxter (USA) Caroline Brunekreef (NED)}} ---- |score=0–3 |team2= |report=Report |goals1= |goals2=Peng Yang Liang Meiyu |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Soledad Iparraguirre (ARG) Laurine Delforge (BEL)}} ---- |score=2–2 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=D'Elía Aymar |goals2=Reinprecht Kolojejchick |stadium=GreenFields Stadium |umpires=Lisa Roach (AUS) Miao Lin (CHN)}} ---- |score=0–5 |team2= |report=Report |goals1= |goals2=O'Donnell Vittese Dawson Kolojejchick |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Claire Adenot (FRA) Kang Hyun-young (KOR)}} ---- |score=4–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Taylor Damons Russell Chamberlain |goals2=White |stadium=GreenFields Stadium |umpires=Wendy Stewart (CAN) Michelle Meister (GER)}} ---- |score=0–3 |team2= |report=Report |goals1= |goals2=D'Elía Barrionuevo Rebecchi |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Karen Bennett (NZL) Michelle Joubert (RSA)}} ---- |score=4–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Sharkey Nichols Reinprecht |goals2=Hillmann |stadium=GreenFields Stadium |umpires=Elena Eskina (RUS) Lisa Roach (AUS)}} ---- |score=1–2 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Danson |goals2=Merino Rebecchi |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Miao Lin (CHN) Caroline Brunekreef (NED)}} ---- |score=4–3 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Liang Meiyu Wu Mengrong Wang Na Wang Mengyu |goals2=Madsen Chamberlain Coetzee |stadium=GreenFields Stadium |umpires=Irene Presenqui (ARG) Karen Bennett (NZL)}} ---- |score=4–2 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Nichols Reinprecht Crandall Dawson |goals2=Cox Chamberlain |stadium=GreenFields Stadium |umpires=Laurine Delforge (BEL) Irene Presenqui (ARG)}} ---- |score=1–3 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Krüger |goals2=Macleod Gilbert Townsend |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Claire Adenot (FRA) Melissa Trivic (AUS)}} ---- |score=1–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Rebecchi |goals2=Peng Yang |stadium=GreenFields Stadium |umpires=Frances Block (ENG) Elena Eskina (RUS)}} Fifth to twelfth place classification Eleventh and twelfth place |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=De Groof |goals2=Bray |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Wendy Stewart (CAN) Kang Hyun-young (KOR) |penalties1=Gerniers Fobe Vanden Borre De Groof van Lindt |penaltyscore=1–2 |penalties2= Walton White Gilbert Danson}} Ninth and tenth place |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Coetzee Chamberlain |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Karen Bennett (NZL) Caroline Brunekreef (NED)}} Seventh and eighth place |score=4–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Kim Ok-ju Han Hye-lyoung Kim Jong-eun Cheon Seul-ki |goals2=Bachmann Müller |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Frances Block (ENG) Miao Lin (CHN)}} Fifth and sixth place |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Punt Whitelock Forgesson |goals2= |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Laurine Delforge (BEL) Irene Presenqui (ARG)}} First to fourth place classification '|'4'| |0 |12 June 2014| |2 (1)|' ' (p.s.o.)|'2 (3)' |14 June 2014|' '|'2'| |0 |14 June 2014|' '|'2'| |1 }} Semifinals |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Kolojejchick |goals2=White Flanagan |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Soledad Iparraguirre (ARG) Chieko Soma (JPN) |penalties1=O'Donnell Selenski Kolojejchick Kasold |penaltyscore=1–3 |penalties2= Blyth White Parker Kenny}} ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=de Waard Paumen Lammers |goals2= |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Elena Eskina (RUS) Lisa Roach (AUS)}} Third and fourth place |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Aymar |goals2=Crandall |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Lisa Roach (AUS) Chieko Soma (JPN)}} Final |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Paumen Lammers |goals2= |stadium=Kyocera Stadion |umpires=Michelle Joubert (RSA) Soledad Iparraguirre (ARG)}} Awards Statistics Final standings # # # # # # # # # # # # Goalscorers ;7 goals * Maartje Paumen ;6 goals * Anna Flanagan ;5 goals * Kim Lammers * Anita Punt * Kelsey Kolojejchick ;4 goals * Silvina D'Elía * Peng Yang ;3 goals * Luciana Aymar * Carla Rebecchi * Stephanie De Groof * Kelly Jonker * Krystal Forgesson * Cheon Eun-bi * Katie Reinprecht ;2 goals * Noel Barrionuevo * Delfina Merino * Jodie Kenny * Jill Boon * Emilie Sinia * Liang Meiyu * Kristina Hillmann * Hannah Krüger * Marie Mävers * Akane Shibata * Ellen Hoog * Naomi van As * Kayla Whitelock * Dirkie Chamberlain * Pietie Coetzee * Shelley Russell * Cheon Seul-ki * Kim Jong-eun * Park Mi-hyun * Lauren Crandall * Rachel Dawson * Caroline Nichols * Katie O'Donnell * Kathleen Sharkey ;1 goal * Emily Hurtz * Emily Smith * Kellie White * Barbara Nelen * Alix Gerniers * Manon Simons * Wang Na * Wang Mengyu * Wu Mengrong * Sophie Bray * Alex Danson * Susie Gilbert * Hannah Macleod * Kate Richardson-Walsh * Susannah Townsend * Nicola White * Tina Bachmann * Julia Müller * Hazuki Nagai * Yuri Nagai * Ayaka Nishimura * Shiho Sakai * Shihori Oikawa * Xan de Waard * Carlien Dirkse van den Heuvel * Roos Drost * Marloes Keetels * Sophie Cocks * Katie Glynn * Tarryn Bright * Marsha Cox * Sulette Damons * Kelly Madsen * Kathleen Taylor * Han Hye-lyoung * Kim Da-rae * Kim Ok-ju * Paige Selenski * Michelle Vittese References External links * 2014 Women Women's Hockey World Cup 2014 Women's Hockey World Cup Women's Hockey World Cup 2014 Women's Hockey World Cup Category:2014 Women's Hockey World Cup Category:Women's field hockey in the Netherlands Category:21st century in The Hague